


Tangerines

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, but what else is new, papyrus is a sweetheart, skelle's first time, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Something is... off with Papyrus, tonight. He's being too quiet, evasive and, frankly Not Papyrus. So, you confront him about it, and, oh, does he shock you.





	

It was Saturday night: Date Night. So, naturally, you invited Papyrus over to your place for dinner and a movie. You had even found a puzzle sphere for you both to take turns trying to solve. However, as you watched Papyrus concentrate on the puzzle, carefully turning the ball to maneuver the marble inside, you noticed he was oddly quiet. You furrowed your brow in worry; even if the puzzle was proving difficult, you knew him better than that. Papyrus has always been a very vocal person. He always said he works best by talking out his process. The fact he was barely saying a word was very… Disconcerting. 

 

“How's that coming, Papyrus?” You moved to get closer to see his process with the puzzle. However, when you placed your hand on his femur to get more leverage, Papyrus jolted with a yelp. You heard the marble clatter against the bottom of the puzzle sphere.

 

“O-oh! Looks like I got a little careless, there,” Papyrus stammered. He handed the ball over to you. “Your turn, ____!”

 

You frowned as you passed it behind you on the couch. “What’s wrong, Papyrus?” His face turned a deep orange when his eyes met yours.

 

“Eh? N-nothing’s wrong! Why would you ask such a silly thing!” Papyrus forced out a string of laughter, which faltered when he saw how serious your face was. 

 

“Papyrus, your face is almost glowing! Are you sick? Can skeletons even get sick?” You placed your hand on your boyfriend’s forehead. He didn’t have a fever or anything like that.

 

Papyrus gently swatted your hand away and tried on a grin. “Uh… Hey, I'm getting rather hungry! You're hungry, too, right?” Papyrus began to move to get up. “I'll just go and start up-”

 

“Oh, no you don't.” Seizing Papyrus by the shoulders, you pushed him back into the couch, and swung your leg over his lap, straddling him and keeping him seated with your body weight. You planted your hands firmly on either side of Papyrus’s head against the couch backing. Papyrus’s irises were practically bulging in their sockets and he grabbed fistfuls of couch, not knowing where to put his hands. You were blushing intensely, too, but Papyrus had gotten pretty strong through his Royal Guard training, so this was the only way you figured to make him stay still. “Papyrus, you are going to look me in the eye and tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

Papyrus cleared his throat, his face still as orange as a tangerine. “Well, if there’s no way around it…”

 

“Nope.”

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Human….” You blinked. Papyrus only called you human when he was really nervous about something. He corrected himself quickly. “____. I, the Great Papyrus, have been thinking about what you said the other day. You said that I should ‘do what comes naturally’ to me. But, um…” Papyrus gave out a small, nervous laugh, “As shameful as it is to say this, but I find myself… Afraid? What if I do something wrong? Or if I get too carried away and accidentally...”

 

Your face softened and you gently grasped either side of Papyrus’s skull. “Papyrus. You can be yourself around me. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

Papyrus smiled softly and placed a hand on your cheek. “Then.. M-may I kiss you?”

 

You giggled lightly. “Of course!” you leaned in and pressed your lips to his teeth, and Papyrus’s hand wrapped around to cup the back of your neck, prolonging the kiss as his other arm wrapped around the small of your back. You hummed blissfully as Papyrus kissed you, alternating between peppers of feather light kisses on your jawbone and long, surprisingly soft ones on your lips. You giggled when his kisses wandered over by your earlobe. “This is nice,” you cooed as you wrapped your arms around Papyrus’s neck, shifting your weight on his lap. However, when you shifted, you felt something hard rubbing against your crotch. Did you shift onto one of his bones? You shifted again, and Papyrus made a sound halfway between a moan and a growl. Before you could ask if he was okay, his mouth slid down your neck to gently bite at your collarbone. 

 

“Nnng..!” you shivered violently, a wave of pleasure reaching to your toes. Papyrus stopped kissing you and held you by the waist with both hands, his eyes upturned in concern..

 

“Oh! Did I hurt you,” He asked, guiltily. You gave him a lazy smile and rubbed at his shoulders.

 

“N-no, that was a good sound,” you assured him, heat gathering in your cheek. “How about you? I thought I felt something..” You looked down and had to keep yourself from blushing even further at the bulge forming in Papyrus’s pants. You knew full well Papyrus had his fair share of sexual urges, something you learned fairly early on. However, this was definitely a first. Papyrus followed your gaze and sputtered nervously.

 

“A-ah, that… I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that. I’m sorry, but, you know, you’re just so beautiful, a-and the way you’re sitting right now…” Papyrus gestured to your body currently straddling him on the couch. You felt a warm rush between your legs at the reminder. “I-I hope that it doesn’t make you uncomfortable…”

 

“On the contrary...” Papyrus made a gulping sound when you purred out his name, your hand cradling his jaw. You admired the way Papyrus was smiling hesitantly, his face a fierce orange. You could even see the light of his eyes getting a slight orange edge, as well. “I promise you I really don’t mind…” A shaky breath escaped you as you stared longingly at him. Was this really happening? You reached your other arm down between your bodies until the your hand hovered over his crotch. “May I?” Papyrus nodded hesitantly, and you gently placed your hand on his groin, the palm of your hand gently rubbing on the bulge. Your eyes never strayed from Papyrus’s face as he gritted his teeth to stifle his own moaning sounds. His body felt rigid, which concerned you. 

 

“Is this okay,” you asked. Papyrus nodded, fighting for composure. “Do you need me to stop?”

 

“D-don’t you dare.”

 

Your laugh sounded suddenly sultry to your ears. “I had no idea I had this effect on you, hun,” you whispered as you pulled yourself closer to his mouth. “I have to say, though, you’re looking very sexy, right now.” You made a sound of surprise when Papyrus sprung forward with a slight growl and planted a firm kiss on your lips. You felt his mouth part slightly, and, interestedly, you did the same. Then, they parted slightly wider.

 

“Mmmph?” You felt something wet and effervescent gently wrap around the tip of your tongue. You knew Papyrus had been experimenting with his magic, lately, and you were still in control of your faculties that magic was the only way you were massaging what felt like a sizable penis through the fabric of Papyrus’s pants. But, for some reason, it still caught you off guard that Papyrus could form a tongue, too. You explored the new object with interest, hums of pleasure escaping your throat at the new sensation. The magic tongue felt solid, yet it fizzed around the edges. It felt like you had just drank a soda, or a sparkling wine, the bubbles still on your tongue. You lifted your hand off of Papyrus’s lap and moved one of his hands from you waist to your chest, lightly pressing down on his fingers to mold to your bust. Papyrus broke the kiss and looked down at your intertwined fingers.

 

“S-soft,” he breathed. Your breath hitched when Papyrus squeezed gently and his mouth latched itself back onto the base of your neck, biting gently. A shiver worked up your spine when his tongue sneaked through his teeth, lapping up the spots where you were bitten. His tongue was surprisingly warm, the afterimages of his licks cooling quickly with exposure to the air. You shifted your legs so you sat more directly on the new bone between your legs and grinded your hips. Your toes curled at the sound of Papyrus’s moaning, and a light film of sweat formed on your brow as you felt the smooth hardness rub through your pants onto your clit.

 

You snaked you hand under the hem of Papyrus’s shirt and reached upward, your fingers dancing along his ribcage with featherlight strokes. You squeaked and clung to his ribcage as Papyrus suddenly lifted himself out of the sofa with a desperate groan, taking you with him. You burst out laughing when you looked down, seeing nothing below you but carpet as you were carried to your bedroom, clinging to his frame. You suddenly realized how futile it was trying to hold him down in the first place and nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

“Where’s your bedroom,” Papyrus asked you, his voice rough with desire. Another wave of warmth flooded to your nether regions at the familiar sound.

 

“J-just down the hall…” Your face felt like it was on fire. Papyrus was taking you to your bedroom. You were going to fuck Papyrus. You licked your lips and glanced at his vertebrae, leaning in and suckling where his neck met his skull, making him spasm, suddenly. You giggled when Papyrus muttered under his breath. You stopped sucking, but left your lips close enough to his bones for him to feel your breathing. “What’s the matter, sugar?” Papyrus’s pace picked up and within seconds, he carried you into your bedroom, dropping you onto your bed. Papyrus moved to take off his pants, but you stopped him, beckoning for him to join you. You reclined onto your back, letting your boyfriend crawl on top of you. His eyes were heady as he looked you up and down.

 

“I swear,” Papyrus murmured, sliding his hand down your waist to the curve of your hips, “You are the most beautiful person to ever exist.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, you saw some clarity return to his features. “So, I’m doing alright? Are… You enjoying this as much as I am?” 

 

You wrapped your leg around his waist and flipped him onto his back, so, once again, you had him straddled between your legs. “Darling...” You grabbed the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head to toss aside. “I am having the best time.” You pulled Papyrus’s shirt over his shoulders and tossed it to the corner of the room to meet your own. He shivered a moan as your hands gently traced his ribs from his clavicle down, working your way over each one, until you reached the bottom. You leaned forward as you planted a long, heavy kiss on his mouth, reaching your free hand down in between your bodies. Papyrus jolted at the sound of his zipper coming undone, but quickly relaxed as your fingers began to pump slowly on his member. You felt his thin fingers tugging on your bra band desperately, making you chuckle into your kiss. 

 

You lifted yourself up, sitting just before Papyrus’s bright orange dick. You couldn’t help but stare a moment at it. It looked almost translucent, yet it definitely had some solid shape to it, sporting an impressive length. You gulped down the excess of saliva building up, your gaze trailing up to meet your boyfriend’s eyes. They looked dark and heady, like he just barely had any awareness of what you both were doing. Only the briefest flicker of recognition flickered on his face as you edged yourself further down his legs, sliding his pants down until they collected down at his knees. You leaned forward. Papyrus bucked his hips with a gasp when he felt you place your tongue along his head, making the tip completely engulfed behind your lips. His gasping eased into moans at the feeling of your tongue swirling around the head of his penis. You couldn’t place the taste, but you moaned into it. Whatever it was, it tasted oddly sweet to you. You began to move your lips further down the shaft until you could feel him in the back of your throat. His moans grew louder and louder the deeper you went.

 

“Ph… Ah….” 

 

You moaned loudly at the sound that sent a tingling warmth through your crotch. You slipped your hand through the band of your skirt and underwear and ran your fingers just above your opening. You felt yourself getting slick and sensitive as you plunged your fingers in, your increasing labored breathing in tune with Papyrus as you struggled to support yourself on your elbow. You heard him grunt your name as you started to build momentum. You also felt the magic fibers in his dick tense up. He was close. And while it would be fun to make him cum right here, to have him watch as you swallowed… Well, whatever the hell came out of a magic penis, you had no idea what his stamina was like in the sheets. You stopped abruptly before Papyrus could unload, making him cry out in surprise as you gulped for air. You replaced your hand on the base of his dick, moving your fingers slowly to ease him back down.

 

Papyrus sighed a low moan through his teeth and placed his hand over his forehead. A low, amazed chuckle escaped him as his body twitched. “W-Wowie.. Ha ha…” He took his hand from his head and looked down at you. You stared back, heavy-lidded and panting, while you continued to pump against yourself. You were so close, yourself, you couldn’t stand it. You strained your fingers as far as they could go, reaching for that sweet spot. Almost..! Once he realized what you were doing, Papyrus sat up on the bed, and raised your head to look at him. Begrudgingly, you released your hand so that you could stabilize yourself on his shoulders. “I didn’t even know you could make that face,” he murmured. “I guess you need this as much as I do, right now, eh?” You nodded. You felt almost drunk; your muscles felt loose and your head was in a haze.

 

You didn’t even jump when you felt one of Papyrus’s fingers hook through the band of your underwear and lightly edge it down. He looked questioningly at you, unsure of how to ask. You took one of your hands in response and placed it on his, tugging the now soaked fabric down your thighs to be discarded off the side of the bed while Papyrus kicked off his pants the rest of the way. You felt him cross his legs under you and you felt his cock slightly push against your entrance. Papyrus paused and looked you in the eyes, your face heated up again. He leaned forward and planted another kiss on your slightly parted lips, sliding his tongue inside as you ease yourself down his orange dick. You both gasped into each other’s mouths as he filled you completely. You could feel him entirely inside you, almost to the hilt. You lifted your hips slightly and brought them back down, and the motion shook you. 

 

“A-ah, god,” Papyrus whimpered. You pulled yourself along his length, slowly increasing the intensity until you were furiously rutting against his pelvis. You started to moan and gasp loudly with each thrust hitting exactly the right places. “M-more,” Papyrus stammered needily.

 

“Huh? W-wait, P-PapyruuuAAHAHA!’ You bit your lip to stifle your sudden screech when you felt Papyrus’s hands grab your hips and pull you deeper onto his cock. Oh, god, you could feel him slam into your cervix with each thrust. 

 

“What… was that,” Papyrus began to ask between thrusts, “I don’t think… I… heard... you!”

 

You were ready to explode, and Papyrus’s taunting was just making it worse.

 

“Papyrus…! Oh, God, Papyrus!!! God, keep going! I’m so close..!” After some moments of needy groping, you felt your body convulse with a loud moan, and, with a shout, Papyrus came into you, shooting his warm load into you with a violent twitch. As soon as he was completely, you both collapsed back onto the bed, you laying on top of Papyrus on your bed as you felt his dick slowly ebb out of existance within you, leaving you with a strangely hollow feeling between your legs.

 

You gave a low, shaky whistle of appreciation. “Papyrus… That… That was fantastic! I mean, holy crap. Remind me to do stuff like that with you more often!”

 

Papyrus chuckled. “I completely agree. An occasion worthy of the Great Papyrus!” You giggled when Papyrus slammed his fist into the air before letting his arm fall to the bed with an exhausted groan. You placed your hands on his clavicles and admired his lovely, lovely face, your eyes bright with afterglow. 

 

“Papyrus… Hey, Papyrus..” 

 

“... Nyeh?”

 

You patted his cheek to bring him back to consciousness, his eyes rolling in his skull. “Come on, sleepy bones. Let’s at least get cleaned up.”

 

“I love you sooo much,” Papyrus drawled below you, wrapping his arms snugly around your waist with no obvious intention of letting go. You giggled and pecked him on the forehead, thumbing the strong ridges of his cheekbones

 

“I love you too. My wonderful Papyrus.”


End file.
